A Little More Human
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Tumblr headcanon. Weiss is a billionaire in the future and has Blake, Yang and Ruby working under her. However, something's off about Blake. There is slight romance, monochrome of course.


_**I don't own RWBY. Monty Oum is the proud creator of this wonderful series.**_

_**Alright, this was a headcanon on tumblr. In case you guys haven't checked out tumblr or facebook, I'm taking headcanons and requests so long as you guys remember that I'm a FEMSLASH writer. Okay? Thank you. Anyway, check it out and see how you like it?**_

* * *

The mansion was dark and quiet, the windows shut and the doors locked. no light shone anywhere in the building except from the crack beneath one door. Inside, a computer screen read a loading percentage using a cat's head.

_BEEP!_ 98%

Wires from the machine's front and sides trailed in black coils along the floor toward a figure propped against the wall opposite. The machine's purple glow was dim in the room, but it showed a female silhouette lying against the wall, body lithe and curvy, limbs limp with lack of life.

_BEEP!_ 99%

There was little else in the room aside from the machine and the limp form on the wall. A table stacked high with books and a bookshelf stuffed to bursting sat perpendicular to both, opposite the door. A small stuffed cat sat upon the bookshelf, torn and worn from years of use.

_BEEP!_ 100%

A bright white light filled the room as an electrical surge flowed from the machine and through the wires toward the motionless figure. A high-energy zapping could be heard as glowing amber eyes opened and the figure sat up. The large machine ceased the surge and the screen cut off as the figure stood, flicking on the light switch.

In the light of the room, the figure was revealed.

Shiny metallic black hair flowed down an equally as shiny, but very pale back, nothing covering the metal form at all. An agile feminine form was revealed as the droid meticulously removed every wire from her body, wrapping them tightly together and placing them neatly beside the large monitor before turning to the door. Glancing down at herself, one thought processed through her circuits and her body broke apart. Plates of black, silver and purple moved all down her form, completing the outfit she had worn several times to battle on her mistress' behalf.

Walking quietly despite her metal joints, the droid began her morning routine, setting out to make certain the manor looked its best before her owner awoke. Moving to the closet beside her room, the droid withdrew the necessary supplies for cleaning and set to work. _Open windows._ All shades were drawn open and dusted, one arm swiping at the class to clean it of any dirt that had collected overnight while the other beat at the curtains, clearing them of even the tiniest specks of dust.

_Mop floors._ Securing two scrub brushes to her feet, the multicolored bot began skating along the floors, up and down to be certain she hadn't missed a spot. The floors were soon covered in suds and bubbles, water splashed across every surface and catching the sunlight. The droid paid no mind to that and moved to the mop, beginning to soak up the excess water and dump it back into the bucket. Securing towels to her feet, she went about drying up the moisture, knowing her mistress would be severely unhappy to slip on a wet floor so early in the morning.

Once finished and assured that the floor shone as brightly as the windows, the bot moved to her next task. _Check breakfast._ Heading to the kitchens, the droid cocked its head as it watched the two kitchen hands whirl around. The pair had been in the kitchen long enough that their speed no longer caused disastrous messes that the droid had to clean, but that did not stop them from causing some mess or another.

"Ruby!" the blonde chef called, tossing a plate of flapjacks to her companion. The redhead catching them quickly and drizzling a light bit of syrup along the top, slicing a square of butter to complete the dish as she went back to the fruit bowl.

"Yang!" Ruby shouted, spinning the apples into the air. The blonde quickly used her gauntlets-set on low at all times in the house-to caramelize the fruits and catch them in a separate bowl. Deciding that was her cue, the droid stepped into the room.

"I trust that breakfast is going to be on time this morning?" she called to Yang, startling the two women.

Yang instantly straightened up with a beaming smile on her face. "You've got it, Miss. Ruby and I were just putting the finishing touches on everything."

"And there will be no more fire accidents?" One metallic eyebrow raised warningly.

"Nope!" Ruby chuckled nervously, not wanting to be on the receiving end of punishment again for one of Yang's experiments. "No fire, no flames, no flickers. Nothing!"

"Good." The droid turned. "I'm going to wake mistress. It takes her exactly thirty-eight minutes to shower each morning and another twenty-seven to be ready. Have dinner on the table in no less than fifty minutes and no more than seventy."

"Yes, Ma'am!" Ruby gave a mock salute as Yang shot her a thumbs-up. The droid nodded and turned, walking from the kitchen. When she was making her way up the stairs, Ruby slumped slightly, sadness coloring her expression. Yang took notice and sighed, throwing an arm around her sister's shoulders.

"It was the only way to keep her with us, Rubes." the blonde murmured. "After the incident with the Ursa Major, you know Weiss wasn't the same without her."

"Yeah, I know." Ruby mumbled. "I just wish she had been programmed to smile the way she used to."

"Me too, sis." Yang sighed, continuing with the bacon. "Me too."

The droid walked along the third floor, making her way to her mistress' bedchambers. Knocking three times on the door and receiving no answer, the bot stepped inside of the dark confines and glanced around, surveying the room. Stepping up to the window, she drew back the blinds, beating the dust from them before turning to the large canopy bed her mistress used.

"Mistress." the droid called, walking quietly to the bed. "Mistress, it's time to wake up. Breakfast will be on the table by the time you finish your shower."

A yawn was her response as the blankets shifted and a head of smooth white hair peeked out before the lady of the house sat up and stretched, looking to the bot standing not too far away, watching her. A small flash of pain flittered across mist blue eyes before it disappeared and a smile formed in its place.

"Good morning, Blake." she murmured, motioning for the bot to come closer. Blake moved to the edge of the bed, looking down at her mistress with a slightly cocked head.

"Good morning, Mistress Weiss. It's time to wake up. I will draw your shower if you wish."

"No, I can do it." Weiss told her, standing and doing a full body stretch before beaming more widely. "Besides, I'm sure you've other things to do, right?"

"The stock market does need to be checked. But that comes after your well being Mistress Weiss." Blake bowed her head momentarily as Weiss nodded.

"What did they look like yesterday again?" she inquired while busying herself with finding the right dress for the day.

"They were high. Shareholders were clambering over each other to get a cut of the Schnee company in order to boost their own wealth. However, you vetoed the majority and the only one to have succeeded in gaining your trust would be our old friends, Arkos and Liekyrie."

"Pyrrha and Jaune are trustworthy." Weiss shrugged, holding up a white dress and a blue one. "As are Nora and Ren. We've been friends for years, you know that."

"I do. Which is why I approved, Mistress. However, the company Cardinal is still attempting to get on your good side in order to receive some of the cut." Blake didn't bat an eyelash-not that she could-as Weiss stripped down to try both dresses in her mirror first.

"And have you changed your mind about it?" the white-haired girl asked, deciding on the blue dress.

Almost imperceptibly, glowing amber eyes narrowed, pale metal lids closing just slightly. "Cardinal is still the enemy of one of our shareholders, Scarlatina. They still think very lowly of the Faunus. It would not do to team up with a company that still uses Faunus as their main labor source, not when you have done so much to clear the Schnee name, Mistress."

"And that is why I always ask you to help me with the stock market." Weiss chuckled, turning to the droid. Her smile fell slightly and she tossed the dress onto the bed, moving over to the metal girl. "Blake, look at me."

Amber eyes focused on her and Weiss lifted her hand to a cold cheek, feeling the smooth material beneath her fingertips. Mist blue eyes gazed into the pupil-less pools of yellow for a moment before a smile moved to Weiss' face. "I would never dream of doing anything you weren't comfortable with, you know that."

"I do, Mistress." Blake replied softly, her circuits processing that this was a situation to keep her voice lower than normal. "I simply wish I could be the Blake you remember."

"You don't have to be the one I remember." Weiss told her, turning to the bed and gathering her dress. "You don't have to be anything you don't want to be. You don't need to be anything you can't be." She turned toward the door and smiled over her shoulder at the love of her life, taking in the metal skin. The shiny bow atop the droid's head twitched ever so slightly in remembrance of the ears that once sat beneath it as Weiss finished.

"The only thing that matters to me is that you're still mine." She turned on her heel and made her way out of the room and next door to the bathrooms.

When she had gone and the shower water began, a small smile slowly formed on the droid's lips and an empty pupil momentarily appeared in the amber eyes before disappearing again. She would have to work on the program a bit more in becoming more human, but for now, she would be what her Mistress wanted her to be. Making her way out of the room, Blake glanced to the bathroom door one more time and smiled again.

"Always, Weiss."

* * *

_********__And there's the fic. Hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did. I know it got kinda sappy there towards the end, but I'm me. If it wasn't a rollercoaster it wouldn't be my writing. _

_********__Aside from that, just wanted to let you guys know I'm now on Tumblr (gothalbinoangel-fiction), Twitter ((a)gothalbinoangel), a Facebook (Goth Albino Angel) and an Archive of Our Own account (GothAlbinoAngel). There are more details on my profile._

_********__And don't forget to drop a review, alright?_


End file.
